User talk:Ellis99
I II III ---- Message Regarding the DQX page, I noticed you reverted the name of the world from Astoltia to Astordia. Astoltia is the more accurate translation as the Japanese name is アストルティア (Asutorutia), especially when considering that u tends to be silent and r sounds more like the English l. I'll change the name back to Astoltia, but please don't reverse this change again.--Luigismentor (talk) 15:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then... Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems that you were right since I have just seen some pages on sites. I'm sorry I reverted your edit then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) DRAGON QUEST Mobile translation Hello! Since you seem to be the most active user here, I think you can help deciding it. Do you think the translation from the mobile version should be adopted as the definitive one? For example, Garinham is called Galenholm. Since it's the most recent translation and considering old games had shitty translations, I think it's a good idea. Forgive any grammar errors, English isn't my native language. Axcelaw (talk) 22:37, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hi there, I think it's a good idea to rename pages to their current translation names, like as you stated. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll move the page and leave a redirect link. Thanks for the reply! Axcelaw (talk) 15:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::That's great then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Incarnus Help You seem to be pretty big on editing and hunting things down. I was wondering if you could assist me in finding the official art for the Diamagon form of the Incarnus. The only decent image I can find seems to be poorly scanned and I value quality of images over just having them present on articles. Think you can help me out? [ғeldιng] (talk) 19:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:16, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The dragon is blue-turqouise. The image looks like the following found here , but of official quality like the rest of the forms featured on the Incarnus Page. Wow, I've never sounded more professional... [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Right, I've seen it before on Google Images. I'll have a look again for a better quality image of it again. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Derp... Page Renaming? Here I am again, with quite a big question. Is it possible to rename a page to something else? Or does it have to be deleted? I'm looking to edit the GreatLog page to reflect my GreatTree one, but I'm looking to title it as Kingdom of GreatLog and not just GreatLog. [ғeldιng] (talk) 00:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is possible but when renaming, changing the links that link to the the page as Kingdom of GreatLog. I'll change the name for you to show you. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I've renamed the page and all the links go to the new name now! Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Many thanks! [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Naming images? Please explain. [ғeldιng] (talk) 02:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, for standard users, we can't rename images but admins and bureaucrats can (possibly adminmentor, but I don't know there powers). I would like to be a bureaucrat or admin here because there are quite a few images that need renaming and deleting. If you have noticed on my userpage, I am an admin at Code Lyoko Wiki and as an admin, when renaming images or pages, you can opt-in or opt-out for a redirect to be created when renaming. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::That's... not what I asked. On my talk page, you asked if I could name images the way you do. Elaborate. [ғeldιng] (talk) 20:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry about that. If there is artwork for a monster or a character, for example, Ashlynn, and that piece of artwork is from the DS remake, it should be called "DQVIDS - Ashlynn" (if from a game without a remake, for example, X, put DQX - (name)) and if there is a sprite from a game, for example, Corvus' second forme, it should be "IX - Corvus - Second Forme sprite" (if a remake and its a DS remake or another game console, put "DS" after the number of the game, for example, VIDS - (name) sprite). Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So you just want the captions changed? If that's the case then yeah, I can do that. If you want the image files ''to be renamed, then... Well, I can't do much about that. How I save the file is how I save the file. [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:17, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, not the captions. I would like you to name images like how I have been doing in future, when you upload images since it will be easier us and the wiki to search and to use the images. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Us? There isn't really anyone here. I'm busy on my walkthrough, and the images I've been uploading are from Monster Games. The only images that aren't really in need of any changes are the Joker ones. But honestly... ''How I save the file is how I save the file. If there's an issue, you can simply re-upload the image with a name that suits it and remove 'n delete the older file. [ғeldιng] (talk) 20:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Us meaning you and me and okay then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Batsureg Issue I noticed that on the article Batsureg, the weapons and armour shops weren't displayng correctly (only displaying the first two weapons, and not any armour), as did Bloomingdale, Gleeba, Coffinwell, and a few others. Basically, I tried to re-write them in the style that the ones that were working were in, and got 1/3 of the way through before my laptop started to lag, so I decided I'd finish it later, forgot about it, then went camping - excellent worksmanship on my part. Anyways, what I'm asking is whether I should actually devote attention to this because it's a real problem, or whether it's just a small issue with my laptop that I should ignore. SirCheesecake (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC)SirCheesecake :I'll try and figure out the issue. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:08, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Souten no Soura images I have the first 5 digital volumes on my computer. Go on the woodus forum, I put them on there. I have the first volume uploaded so far. DranzerX13 (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :You do? that's wonderful. Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) WIKIA ADOPTION Hey Ellis, I support your adoption of the Wiki. I think that you have most definitely earned the opportunity to adopt the wiki and you would do a great job with it. However, I think that you should really try very hard to contact Kinge and tell him about it as well as perhaps posting a blog post on the subject. TheHungrySage (talk) 22:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) DQ8 Hero's Official Name Eight is DQ8's hero's actual name. The name Eight has been used in a few animes such as Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G. I know on the footage for DQXI, that character's default name is Eleven, but the game hasn't even come out yet. Also on DQ8 figures in Japan, Eight's name is shown on the packaging. Yes it is Eight in the English version. DranzerX13 (talk) 04:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Template editing Hi. The reason I edited the template for DQ1 today was to correct what I perceived as a formatting issue -- unless the category coding is all on the same line, they will cause a blank space to appear on other pages between their own template and the next template down, as is currently observable on the DQ1 page. I personally think it looks better without the blank line, but if it's not how things are done around here, I won't change it again. -TPIRFanSteve (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I was just joking when I left the request for chat moderator rights. Haunted330 (talk) 22:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Merry for the rights. I hope to expand and make this wiki great. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You should thank energy x too, because it happened in a way because of him Utkar22 :::Not really, he didn't do anything here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) DQIX boss artwork Sorry I wish I knew too... if it's not here: http://www.realmofdarkness.net/dq/games/main or here: http://www.creativeuncut.com/ or here: http://www.square-enix-shop.com/jp/DQ-CARDGAME/card/index.html then I don't know. Frostare (talk) 18:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Translation tool When the words you do not know, please use the translation tool. Nemesislivezx (talk) 17:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) https://translate.google.co.jp/ http://translate.weblio.jp/ http://honyaku.yahoo.co.jp/ http://www.excite.co.jp/world/ :Thanks. Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) You don't really have to make the main page. That wiki has been dead for forver now. And I really have no way to expand it. If I advertise it somewhere, people will just get mad at me for advertising. You don't find many big fans of Dragon Quest often, so I cannot ask around. Thanks for trying to help me though. Don't be sad, be Kami! ( ) (Talk) 13:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Quest 86 Issue Hey, this is CollinDeP. I recently have been editing the Dragon Quest 9 quest list, and I completely recreated quest 86. But it seems it only saved the edit in the Template, not on the quest list page. I'm not sure how to fix this, any assistance would be greatly apperciated. Here is the edited quest 86 - http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DQIXQuest/086 And here is the link to the quest list - http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX CollinDeP (talk) 05:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC)CollinDeP :Hi Colin, the page just needs a refresh. I'll refresh it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:06, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, wrong answer. What do you mean it by "only saved the edit in the Template, not on the quest list page". The templates are in different numbered pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Here's the link to where it appears. http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX/081-100. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Champions of Merl Hello! I'm Rinji79, and I am in the process of making a new Roleplaying Wikia especially about Dragon Quest! I've been a fan of Dragon Quest ever since its initial release on the NES, and Dragon Warrior is still my favorite video game of all time. So I decided that making a Fantasy RPG about Dragon Quest would be a no brainer! I was wondering if we could work out a deal where we could become affiliates, and if we could get a little help with getting members. If you need help with anything on the Dragonquest Wikia, I have some people that would be more than willing to help. Please message me back at your leisure. If you would like to see the progress that is coming so far, feel free to visit the RPG here and look at all of the content. Thank you for your consideration. Rinji79 (talk) 20:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I will send you one when we are ready to open up to the public. We're still putting on the last few finishing touches. Thank you so very much for your consideration. Rinji79 (talk) 11:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC)